This is Berk
by Edibna
Summary: A smart-ass dragon, and a teenage boy. What could possibly go wrong? Post-movie, collection of random oneshots.Rated T for cursing and awkward situations.
1. Flying

A smart-ass Dragon and a teenage boy. What could possibly go wrong? Post-movie, collection of oneshots.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here I am! This is my first story on this site, and I hope it is good! I absolutely LOVED the movie HTTYD and I love writing about it. Please be nice, seeing as this is my first story, but also let me know about any grammatical errors. English may be my first language, but that doesn't mean it's my best! lol.**_

_Anyways, I plan for this to be random oneshots, some might have connections to others. This will just be for whenever I need Hiccup/Toothless bromance and humor, which is pretty much everyday!_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does (at least the movie anyways). And knowing me, I will forget to post this on any other chapter, so this is the only time I will say this:)_

SMACK!

"...Ow"

Toothless cocked his head to the side curiously. Is this how all humans wake themselves up in their home, by falling on the floor? He knew his fellow dragons didn't do it, since he normally stayed with them in the stables. It certainly seemed strange, but then again he was sure that they things he did seemed strange to Hiccup as well, just like when the Night Fury randomly wanted to have a sleep-over with his human.

_Are you okay?_

The dragon eyed Hiccup worriedly as a few moments passed. Humans _were _supposed to get up, right?

"Don't worry, Toothless." The boy said, slowly rising to his feet, well-foot. "I'm fine. That was one nasty fall."

_Tell me about it. I thought I was going to have to save you again. Do you humans do that every morning?_

"Something tells me I should be insulted by what you're thinking." Hiccup said, walking towards his door. It was days like this he wished that he could understand what Dragons thought, but then again he would more than likely smack Toothless for some of the stuff that probably goes through his mind. He could just tell by the smirk on his face. Either that or the dragon could be a babbler. He didn't know which one was worse. "Ready to go flying?"

The Dragon perked up excitedly, and ran out the door at top speed. Hiccup shook his head as Toothless looked back on him impatiently.

_Are you coming or what?_

For once, Hiccup seemed to understand. He made his way carefully to his dragon, trying to avoid another nasty fall this morning. He made it in one piece, before hoping on Toothless and snapping his prosthetic in place. It was the one thing the one footed boy could do gracefully. The two glanced at each other, and then flew in the air. And as they did, the early morning risers of Berk watched in awe at the two as they flew. Some even dared to scream out "Night Fury! Get down!".

Hiccup ignored them, and urged Toothless to go faster. The Dragon complied, and soon the two were floating throughout the endless sky; the same place they used to go back when they first met.

"Toothless ," Hiccup said, suddenly slowing the dragon down. "Do you ever wish you could talk to me?"

Toothless snorted. _No, because if you ever heard what I was thinking, I wouldn't have cod for a week!_

"I'll take that as a yes." Hiccup replied, only hearing a grunt from his dragon.

_Whatever floats your boat, Hiccup. Whatever floats your boat._

Hiccup never did say anything back, letting his flying do all the talking. He enjoyed coming out this early in the morning; there was no one else around to block up the skies. The two had already learned the hard way to _never _fly after noon, unless you want a pissed of Night Fury and a wet teenage boy on your hands. And a mad Night Fury was never a nice one. Nor was a grumpy, wet, teenage boy.

"It's almost noon, bud. We need to head back." Hiccup said, looking at the sky.

_No. It's too nice of a day to go back._

"Toothless, do you want to collide with another dragon in the sky? Last time kind of sucked."

_Why can't everyone else just stay back? We're better fliers than them anyways._

"We could go catch some cod." Hiccup said, "Then we could go back to the cove."

_Deal!_

And before the boy could even blink, Toothless was racing off their favorite spot. Hiccup smiled to himself. If there was one thing he could do, it was coax a dragon.


	2. Dreaming

_**And I am back! Hahaha! Anywayy, I had WAY too much fun writing this. Plus I was listening to the whole soundtrack when I was typing. Then on TOP of that I was also watching Tom and Jerry (which I do not own). So I hope this chapter is as good as the first, and that you enjoy it!**_

It was Saturday morning, the _one _time Hiccup would like to sleep late. Then again, Saturday morning was also the best time to go flying, seeing as a lot of the other people in Berk slept until noon. Now, Hiccup could be like every other human living on Berk and sleep like that, but that was impossible seeing as he had a very impatient Night Fury on his hands.

And this Saturday was no exception.

Toothless nudged his rider, in hopes this would wake him up. The boy stirred a little, but to Toothless' dismay, he didn't wake up. He nudged him again, this time a little harder. Hiccup lifted his arm to push the dragon away, only to miscalculate his closeness to the edge to the bed, and fall onto the floor.

Toothless sat back, now wondering if humans really _did _fall on their faces every morning.

"Thank you for waking me up, you useless reptile." Hiccup said in his usual sarcastic voice, slowly climbing to his feet.

_Oh, you're just cranky because you got woken up._

Hiccup paused, just before his hand reached his Viking helmet. Toothless cocked his head to his side curiously. Why had his human stopped?

"Toothless" Hiccup asked "Did you hear someone?"

_Nothing but my own thoughts. Are you okay Hiccup?_

Hiccup jumped once more and looked around his room. "I know I heard someone! Oh gods, don't tell me I'm going crazy!"

_Oh great. Just what I need, a crazy human rider._

Hiccup froze once more, and turned his head slowly to his dragon. There was no way it was _Toothless _talking, was there? What were the odds of this!

"Toothless, was that you?" Hiccup asked.

_What? What did I do?_

"Oh gods- Oh man- I can hear my dragon!"

_Hiccup, what are you doing?_ Toothless though curiously.

"This is-wow, this is great! I mean, now we can have normal conversations like people! I can actually hear you!" Hiccup said a smile on his face. Toothless however, did not share his rider's enthusiasm. This meant he couldn't smart off at Hiccup anymore and _not _get his cod taken away for a week! This was horrible!

"Uh, Toothless?" Hiccup sad, bringing his dragon's attention back to himself. "Are you okay?"

_No! No! Don't listen to what I say! You can't hear me! _

"What! Toothless.."

_LALALALALALA YOU CAN'T HEAR ME! _

"Oh yeah, Real mature…"

The two began to bicker as such, until the ruckus from upstairs woke Stoick up from his slumber. The larger man groaned and stood up. Oh how his son was going to hear it. It was only eight in the morning for Thor's sake!

"Hiccup!" He bellowed as he entered his son's room. "What in Thor's name is all this noise!"

The man now took notice of the fact that Toothless was covering his ears with his dark paws, and that Hiccup was glaring at his dragon. It looked as if Hiccup had just woken up.

"Dad!" Hiccup exclaimed, dropping his glare and filling his face with a smile. "Guess what happened!"

Stoick looked at Toothless. "Should I even ask?" The dragon replied with an indifferent look.

_I don't care, but you should ask about your son's sanity._

Hiccup flicked Toothless on the ear and gave the dragon an annoyed look. "Hey! I heard that!"

Stoick watched the exchange with a laugh. "My, this is some dream." He said, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"What? Dad this is no dream, I can really understand Toothless!"

"I never said _you _were dreaming, son. It's your dragon over there that's makin' all this up."

"How?"

Stoick laughed "Why the brute drunk a whole barrel of mead last night. Took me and you forever to get his asleep!"

Toothless, who had just now begun listening had never felt so relieved in his life. This was all a dream! _Oh thank the Gods!_ He thought.

The he saw the look on Hiccup's face.

"So, I can't _actually _understand Toothless."

"Oh, I don't think you want to. After all, he's the one who imagined you in a dress."

"What-" Hiccup looked down, and indeed, he was wearing a woman's dress. "Toothless! If this weren't a dream I would _so _take away your cod for a week!"

"Pink really is your color son." Stoick said with a hearty laugh.

Toothless, however, had no reply. He was still hung up over the fact that the dress was _pink. _

_Okay, now's a good time to wake up!_


End file.
